garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Feb 2000 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Some weeks ago, John Talldeer--an Uktena of Western Eye--brought a Wyrm-tainted fetish into the caern. Robert temporarily banished him from the caern, though the Uktena has been seen back since then. Ouroboros seems to be investigating this fetish, even calling on outside help to pursue multiple avenues. * Rides-Fire's scent can be found in Talon territory a few times a week. He doesn't seem to be making effort to be stealthy. * In other news the moon bridge to Grey Sky continues to fluctuate in and out;there are rumors the Gatekeeper's sending an embassy of Garou to Grey Sky to offer assistance and investigate their situation. CITY Early in February, the Garou of the Walk gathered to try and deal with the powerful spirit corrupting the river. They gathered in the Rialto and Megan attempted to summon up the spirit using one of her moon Gifts. At the time, it appeared that the summoning failed. In fact, the spirit did respond to the call, in physical form. The Garou in the Rialto seemed unaware of their Materialized companion just on the other side of the Gauntlet. The day after the attempt to call the spirit, members of Edge were told by their outraged totem that something had moved into their former den. Going to investigate, they discovered the physical spirit, still waiting for them. Details are sketchy over what happened, but given the lack of any death on either side, the outcome was probably a stalemate. In the meantime, a Strider kinfolk working at the hospital, Vicki Whitehead, came to the Farmhouse 2/19 with a panicky report that a pathologist was acting pathological, had been grilling Theo, and had apparently killed a nurse with a touch and threatened Vicki, who fled. Said pathologist, Tibor Mackray, had been under investigation for some time by Collin as part of his efforts to uncover nefarious goings-on at the hospital and protect Vicki from their fallout. Sepdet, Collin, Coda, and Piotr went to search Mackray's house while he was out, discovered hideous animal and human mutants in the doctor's basement, and destroyed them. Unfortunately they failed to ambush the doc when he came home, discovering he was a shapeshifting vampire who could outmaneuver shotgun shells and crossbow bolts. He turned to mist and fled after a fierce scuffle. Brian, after hearing Collin's report on Tibor, assigned Nightflash to take over the leech-hunt. Nightflash led Dreamrunners, along with Derrick, Rides-Fire, Sepdet, Seeker, Coda, and Collin, on a successful hunt for Tibor which turned up an entire nest of his mutants and lesser vampires in a warehouse by the docks. Sepdet provided the Questing Stone; Seeker provided the flamethrowers. Heavily wounded, Collin fled in the hold of the Fox. Derrick, Sepdet, and Nightflash fought the head vampire. Dante was the only Garou that did not fight hand-to-hand until the worst danger had passed, instead firing his bow from the safety of the doorway. After the killing, the Garou burned down the warehouse to conceal evidence before departing. A large group of Garou gathered for a second time to try to attack the bane of Terror in the river, this time in its own element. A number of theurges--including Quiet, Soren, Sepdet and Elan--made talens to allow the Garou to fight in its watery home, while others, including Joseph, made talens for the attack. Even a few non-theurges, including Brian and Seeker, contributed. Too many Garou came to all attack the spirit directly. Eleven Garou went underwater. * Three came from Ouroboros: Quiet, Patrick and Soren. *Five from Razor's Edge: Pete, Rides-Fire, Signe, Julie, Owen and Kaz. * The other three were Sepdet, Seeker, and the alpha himself. Most of them will not speak of what they saw under the water, other than their nightmares, though it will come out to those that listen hardest that only a few -- including Brian, Pete and Rides-Fire, Signe--were able to attack at first through the horrible images. Garou involved: Seeker, Jewel, Cassica, Kaz, Eamon, Brian, Derrick, Owen, Michelle, Rides-Fire, Signe, Patrick, Julie, Soren, Pete Barlow, Quiet, Coda, Renee, Silver, Sepdet, Moon Otter, Quick While the other Garou were under water, a reserve group waited on the Umbral shore, including Derrick, Michelle, Rides-Fire, Coda, Jewel and Cassica. The group was visited by a bird of fire, who spoke strangely and then attacked Jewel. Dreamrunners jumped the creature, which exploded in a shriek. Several of the Garou were seriously burned, though none dangerously. Jewel later spoke in public praise of Carma, who did what she was told despite temptation to attack the beast. Right after the battle, the bane was hailed as defeated. A week or so later,a second rumor begin to circulate, that it was merely fled, but far away and badly wounded. Two city packs have dissolved in about one turning of the moon, when the city is still rife with banes. Uneasy word is spreading through the woods...what's happening in the city? Are the worries well-founded? PEOPLE * Jewel has been seen with the Uktena children a great deal in the last few weeks. Quiet has even made public mention of something about the Fianna going on a quest with them. * Elan has been seen in Joseph's company quite a lot lately, the young Gnawer learning some of the caern-related mystical rites. After trying to summon the power of the caern itself, though, he was seen to be somewhat disappointed. * Some of the Get might be heard to mention that Kyle Rohan, the infamous Thunder-Eater, has stepped down as Jarl of the Get of Fenris. This has led to Signe Defiant-Storm claiming the position, which will likely be challenged in the traditionally bloody fashion by others of the tribe. * Kyle's reasons for stepping down are at this time unclear, but it doesn't seem he was forced out. * The infamous Theo managed to have a run-in with some of the fish-fomori and wound up in Intensive Care at the local hospital, only to be sprung several days later by some Garou. Derrick and Dante's name seems to get mentioned most often in association with this rumor. * Megan performed a Rite of Ostracism on Derrick Falcon's Wing just after the waning halfmoon as punishment for his role in the events surrounding the investigation into the deaths of two Kent Crossing boys by the Silver Fang Kinfolk sherrif, Theo. Word is that this penalty will continue for one month until the next waning halfmoon, and that all Garou of the Walk should honor it by shunning the former Fang elder until that time. * Jonah Hawk, aka. Cracks-Bone is departing the Sept to go with his parents back to the Yakima reservation in southern Washington state. He explains to some that he is going with them because his father has been diagnosed with terminal cancer and he doesn't want to be far from him during the ordeal. * Sepdet spent several days mute after ripping her tongue out in Contrition to Fog; and she has been urgently seeking Galliards to pass word about some kind of vision which involves more vampires and a major catastrophe. * Brightening Sky and Memory have been missing from Wolf Woods for serveral weeks. Have the two lupus abandoned their pack and duties? No one knows, and Forest Howl's Echo isn't talking. PACKS * Rides-Fire and Michelle have joined Dreamrunners, after some weeks of running with them. * Dante, Adam, Gareth, Isaac and Brigid formalized their tie as guardians and sought a totem. Wyvern accepted them, and a red-scaled wyvern spirit can now be seen in the bawn's Umbra. She seems to like perching on the center stone of the caern. Less than a week later, Dante quarrelled with his totem, his pack and the Warder over his absences from the caern. After exchanging harsh words with the Warder, he left the pack. Dante attempted to come back, but Robert forbid him the post of Guardian, saying he didn't know what it meant. The rest of the pack continues to guard, and the totem has stayed with the pack under its new leadership with Adam. * Word filters through the grapevine that Untouchables has formally disbanded. The disposition of their territory is again in the hands of the Alpha. * Elan disbanded the Cavall pack, and howled this fact to the sept at large from the caern. CUBS * The two Wendigo cubs, Circles and Little Bear, were sent on their Rite of Passage a month ago. They have not yet returned. * Apparently the Children of Gaia have taken charge of the cub known as Carma. Most have been seen interacting with her at one time or another. Quiet still stresses that she's under her protection, and Louisa seems to be seen with her as her primary teacher. * Carson, once thought to be Gaian kinfolk, gets brought to the farmhouse as a Child of Gaia cub. * The Black Fury cub, Lexi, disappeared from general circulation at the very end of the month, and its odd that no word has come from the Galliard elder about her whereabouts. CHALLENGES * Robert announced around the full moon that Mountain's Peak's challenge to Derrick had been nullified, and that she was challenging Callisto. * There's been no public update about the status of Dante's challenge to Elan. Category:Caern Convo